Talk:Community Members
I think all names here should be sorted in alphabetic order. Dragonsbrethren 06:12, 12 April 2008 (UTC) :Yeah, I agree with doing the same. I was thinking about it earlier when I created this pageScorpion123 08:13, 12 April 2008 (UTC) ---- Should our member pages be protected? So we can only edit them. I haven't seen any vandalism here yet, but you never know. Just an idea. I like it the way it is, but you are the boss Dragon :P :Vandalism is easy enough to revert, it hasn't been an issue yet but it can be easily corrected if it ever becomes one. Protecting the pages would mean that no one could make helpful edits (Such as fixing typos), I'd be opposed to doing it for that reason. Dragonsbrethren 06:33, 9 May 2008 (UTC) ---- Zoinkity should be removed. He is a known thief, takes credit for things he can't outright steal, has never produced a single working code, and looks his nose down on the real hacking community. Actually I have known Zoinkity quite a long time, I have several codes from him on my Gameshark device and Emulator devices that work and also have played many of his working solo and multi missions. Whoever this is, identify yourself. If this is a Shooters Forever member. Don't flame my friends or I'll have your ass blocked from this site. Scorpion123 03:24, 11 May 2008 (UTC) ---- This didn't just come out of a vacuum. I've made a list of things that are usually attributed to him and who really created the code. If this isn't enough, look at what he doesn't release. *Right now he claims to have converted variably a third to a half of all the objects from Perfect Dark. The only one released is the ammo crate, but it isn't the true PD object. Its a basic box with the same images plastered on it. The RBG color is completely wrong, and it looks like it was turned around or inverted. *He claims to have a partially working 2x multiplayer weapon patch, body armor pickups in the weapon set, bars to select stage length and points, and the list goes on. So far, none of this can be confirmed. *He claims to be able to port TWINE stages and objects. Again, there is no evidence of this. *No documentation has ever been released that was not otherwise written by either Wreck or Subdrag. In particular, the background file data, setup file data, action block codes, tables of MP select data for weapons, stages, etc. Requests for information are met with the response that his notes require compiling. There are wild innaccuracies in the so-called help file. Tagged objects do respawn, the 'launch object' action from Aztec is labelled unused and supposedly drops things from monitor racks? These are simple to test or at the least to glean from existing stages. Asking for a correction is met with the insistance that his interpretation is correct, and his weight within the community prevents honest discussion. Unless somebody can confirm that all fifteen of the codes listed above were originally his own work and that the other claimed yet unreleased work exists in some state, I will not retract my claim that he is a theif. ---- Archives Backzone: The original was made by me, but Zoinkity had also created his own unique version of the map as well. Caverns Front/Full Zones: Again, the Frontzone was done by myself, but Zoinkity did the Fullzone on his own. Dam MP: Rune began it, I completed it. That was 'Emptier' style, with no objects other than weapons and armour. Zoinkity did a version with objects using GS codes. Frigate, Surface and Control MP: Surface was done by SubDrag, Control by Zoinkity, Frigate (or maybe it was Train) was a coop effort between Sub and Zoinkity. Remove Body Armour Codes: The original GS codes were made by RSB, but Zoinkity had later made new codes that involved using a new cheat option to remove armour from all stages, not just multi. Gun Stats: DeltaFORCE (was it?) and Viper were the main hackers behind this. I believe both SubDrag and Zoinkity have worked to expand on them and document each entry better. Facility / Silo Vent: Quantum Rift did hack start point mods to allow the player to begin at those locations, but it was Zoinkity who made the clipping for the Silo vent much later on. Setup Hacking and Data: Krijy started on this, but many other hackers pitched in to help fill in some blanks. Between SubDrag, Zoinkity and myself, we were able to complete the list. All Bonds Menu Hack: I can't say much on this one, as I'm not that up on PAL. I do know that even still, he had to hack the NTSC object file and change the images himself. Environment Mods: These were done prior, though it was Zoinkity who formatted a complete list, noted all details, and discovered what each entry effected. All Bond Suit Hacks: Sub and Zoinkity both have different versions of the suit hacks. Display List Commands: No idea. Citadel: Here is where everyone gets it wrong. Detstar had absolutely nothing to do with finding Citadel. They merely documented it after it was discovered by Krijy. Zoinkity had to create the clipping from scratch, as the one in the ROM is useless. He then went on to make a multiplayer setup for the map. Random Character Bodies: There are multiple codes for random characters in GoldenEye, be it NTSC or PAL. Object Internal Format: I'm sure it was documented at some point in time, but Zoinkity has gone beyond that to discover even more data connected to each type, allowing things such as gas and C4 explosions to be toggled on and off through Action Blocks. PD Ammo Crate: This is the correct port, as I've looked over it myself. As the first person to port a PD room file into GoldenEye, I have enough knowledge to know for sure. His first release had an image issue, which was later cleared up and re-released. It is now a duplicate of the original. The colours may look a tad bit off, but believe me when I tell you that it uses the exact same RGB values from PD. TWINE: I have never once heard him say that he's ported anything from TWINE. He has mentioned that he'd like to port the Hedge Maze one day, but made no such reference as to actually doing it. Help Files: Most of those help files were written very early on in the life of the GoldenEditor. If there are any inaccuracies, I wouldn't blame him. We all make mistakes, as we're only human. --Wreck7 08:07, 12 May 2008 (UTC) ---- I seem to be proven wrong. There are a few points I'd like to contest and certainly more to list. In light of this I'll concede he is not a thief, but he certainly maintains an overinflated ego. -71.100.189.33 13:40, 12 May 2008 (EST) :No problem. Thanks for the apology. Oh, yeah something about the hacking community. We all have an "ego" if you will. Some have a small and others have a gigantic. Considering what he has done, he has the idea that he is the best out there. That may be true, that may be false. But the work he gives the hacking realm, is his and not someone else. Scorpion123 20:39, 12 May 2008 (UTC) ::I'm glad to see this situation has been cleared up. In the future please refrain from making personal attacks on this wiki, keep it private, this is not the place for it. Dragonsbrethren 20:54, 12 May 2008 (UTC) "Our" Hi, I'm troubled by the way this article is worded. It makes things feel like this wiki belongs to an exclusive club of people from a particular website. While the current people active on this wiki may be exclusively from that website,the wiki is supposed to be for everybody interested in the game, and thus the community of this wiki should be inclusive and welcoming to anyone who shows up and is interested, as opposed to making this the wiki for the Shooters Forever people. Perhaps this page can be renamed to "Shooters Forever", and phrased it in a way as a documentation of an active Golden Eye-related fan community, whose members happen to be very active on this wiki? -User:PanSola(talk/ ) 01:27, 16 May 2008 (UTC) :I agree, this page is for all members of the Goldeneye community, not just those that go to Shooters Forever. I've reworded the introduction to remove mention of Shooters and will be creating an article specifically for it at a later date, along with a few other popular community sites. :Dragonsbrethren 03:36, 16 May 2008 (UTC) Sorry to make this wiki seem like an exclusive site just for our members only. It's not that at all, we originally had that in mind, but now we want anyone who is interested in GoldenEye to help edit. We just had this minor issue. But I agree and will do my best in rewording around here also - Scorpion 04:09, 26 May 2008 (UTC)